Lemonade (Beyoncé album)
Lemonade is the sixth studio album by American singer Beyoncé. Released on April 23, 2016, by Parkwood Entertainment and distributed by Columbia Records, the record was developed as her second "visual album" following 2013's Beyoncé. Track listing Credits adapted from Tidal. | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | music_credits = yes | total_length = 45:49 | title1 = Pray You Catch Me | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:16 | title2 = Hold Up | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:41 | title3 = Don't Hurt Yourself | note3 = featuring Jack White | writer3 = | extra3 = }} | length3 = 3:54 | title4 = Sorry | note4 = | writer4 = | lyrics4 = | music4 = | extra4 = * Stuart White }} | length4 = 3:53 | title5 = 6 Inch | note5 = featuring The Weeknd | writer5 = | lyrics5 = | music5 = | extra5 = }} | length5 = 4:20 | title6 = Daddy Lessons | note6 = | writer6 = | lyrics6 = | music6 = | extra6 = * Delicata }} | length6 = 4:48 | title7 = Love Drought | note7 = | writer7 = | lyrics7 = | music7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:57 | title8 = Sandcastles | note8 = | writer8 = | lyrics8 = | music8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:03 | title9 = Forward | note9 = featuring James Blake | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 1:19 | title10 = Freedom | note10 = featuring Kendrick Lamar | writer10 = | lyrics10 = | music10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:50 | title11 = All Night | note11 = | writer11 = | lyrics11 = | music11 = | extra11 = }} | length11 = 5:22 | title12 = Formation | note12 = | writer12 = | lyrics12 = | extra12 = }} | length12 = 3:26 }} | extra_column = Director(s) | title1 = Lemonade | extra1 = | length1 = 1:05:22 }} * signifies a co-producer. * signifies an additional producer. ;Sample credits * "Hold Up" contains a sample of "Can't Get Used to Losing You", written by Jerome "Doc" Pomus and Mort Shuman, performed by Andy Williams; an interpolation of "Maps", written by Brian Chase, Karen Orzolek and Nick Zinner, performed by Yeah Yeah Yeahs; and an interpolation of "Turn My Swag On", written by DeAndre Way, performed by Soulja Boy. * "Don't Hurt Yourself" contains samples of "When the Levee Breaks", written by James Page, Robert Plant, John Paul Jones, and John Bonham, performed by Led Zeppelin. * "6 Inch" contains samples of "Walk On By", written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David, performed by Isaac Hayes via "2Wicky", performed by Hooverphonic; and an interpolation of "My Girls", written by David Portner, Noah Lennox and Brian Weitz, performed by Animal Collective. * "Freedom" contains samples of "Let Me Try", written by Frank Tirado, performed by Kaleidoscope; samples of " Collection Speech/Unidentified Lining Hymn", recorded by Alan Lomax in 1959, performed by Reverend R.C. Crenshaw; and samples of "Stewball", recorded by Alan Lomax and John Lomax, Sr. in 1947, performed by Prisoner "22" at Mississippi State Penitentiary at Parchman. * "All Night" contains a sample of "SpottieOttieDopaliscious", written by André Benjamin, Patrick Brown and Antwan Patton, performed by OutKast featuring Sleepy Brown. * "Lemonade" contains a sample of "The Court of the Crimson King", written by Ian McDonald and Peter Sinfield, performed by King Crimson. References Link